Electronic devices such as display devices, integrated circuit devices, solid imaging devices, color filters, and black matrices are provided with various resin films such as protective films for preventing deterioration or damage, flattening films of boards having devices or interconnects for flattening relief due to devices or interconnects, and electrical insulating films for maintaining electrical insulation. Devices such as thin film transistor type liquid crystal display devices and integrated circuit devices are provided with resin films as interlayer insulating films for insulating among pluralities of interconnects arranged in layers. Further, as the constitution of an organic EL device and light emitting device, a constitution including an anode/hole injection-transport layer/organic light emitting layer/electron injection-layer/cathode is general. Around the light emitting parts, for electrically insulating from other devices and interconnects, pixel separation films (also called “pixel defining films” and “device separation films”) are provided. Between the active devices such as transistors and the anodes, flattening films are provided. In the past, as the material for forming these resin films, various radiation-sensitive resin compositions have been used.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a radiation-sensitive resin composition comprising an alkali soluble resin, a cross-linking agent having a triazine ring structure and having a methylol group or alkoxyalkyl group, and a radiation-sensitive acid generator. According to Patent Document 1, it is disclosed that this radiation-sensitive resin composition is excellent in various performances such as insulation, flatness, heat resistance, transparency, and chemical resistance.
However, in the radiation-sensitive resin composition disclosed in this Patent Document 1, the patternability by development is not necessarily sufficient. Furthermore, after patterning by development, there is large deterioration when washing using UV ozone treatment. For this reason, this is not suitable for applications requiring washing using UV ozone treatment, for example, applications for pixel separation films of organic EL devices.